Blind Resentment
by FlightlessPenguin
Summary: When a relationship between a college student and a worker from the Uchiha Companies starts with hate for each other, and added with their current, different lifestyles, do you think they'll ever progress from square one at all?


Rows and rows, columns and columns of large, dusty bookcases can be found in the Konoha Public Library, and one certain light lavender-eyed 20-year-old had her nose buried in one fall afternoon in the books that were mainly about business managing.

Hinata Hyuuga, in just about two years time, three years if you add the training, was about to take the job of being a president in Hyuuga Industries, and it was some serious work. Really. What with the multiple branches they have in the other villages and the humongous headquarters here in Leaf Village, and their hard-to-beat enemy: the Uchiha Companies.

The heiress has always been hugely scared about the fact she was going to take on the job, and she knew about this ever since she can add and subtract. And the most she has been afraid of was the current president of the Uchiha Companies: Itachi Uchiha. His reputation of being a president was a bit… worrying, shall we say, because of certain things he did to get what he wanted.

An Uchiha was in the Public Library, though it wasn't the intimidating Itachi; no, it was his little brother: Sasuke Uchiha. He was equally intimidating, but he isn't the president, he's only a simple worker, working his way up the corporate ladder, and somehow, that changes some things.

Sasuke was just strolling around the library, only mildly interested about the old and new books alike, and was just hoping to find some peace and quiet from his stressful work, which was going perfectly so far. Perfectly nerve-racking, that is. He can't run away from it completely though, he still had his laptop and a ton of paperwork with him.

Sighing, Hinata carried with her the books she picked, and walked with small steps to one of the wooden tables. Another sigh came from Sasuke, which also made his way to one of the lengthy tables, all the while already opening his laptop bag. Chairs were pulled across the marble flooring, and two sets of eyes glanced at each other, one obsidian, and the other pearl. They instantly recognized the other, a startled look in their pale faces.

"Hyuuga." The black-haired man pointed out, uttering the name with such blandness that it was hurtful. His pale lips were in a tight line, his grip on his bag tightening reflexively.

"U-u-uchiha-san," Said the indigo-haired heiress, the surprised emotion mixed with a slight confusion. Her mouth was slightly agape, a free hand hovering over it.

They knew how much the opposite companies have to resent each other, and they weren't exceptions. After glaring at the baffled woman, Sasuke stubbornly sat in the chair and opened his laptop, refusing to move out the library just because there was a Hyuuga inside it. Hinata, in the meanwhile, also refused to move, mainly because she had a lot to read, and there was no better place than to read in the library. It was void of noise, and the smell of old books was invigorating.

While the laptop whirred to life, dark eyes sneaked a peek at the reading lady at the opposite side of the table while slouching to make his glancing less obvious. It wasn't characteristic for an Uchiha to have his back in an unmannerly way, because it showed incompetence and loss of pride. When the machine was fully loaded, he straightened his back and opened a few documents he had to work on. He had to finish this all by tomorrow, and the quietness of the place better had help him. He had little luck on typing coherent words and numbers though. The female in front of him was making quite a distraction for him.

Hinata also became unfocused by the man in front of her, partly because he was part of the Uchiha Companies, and also because he had a certain air about him that made her nervous. She slowly sat on the chair, putting down the books she had with her, and in its pages were the assorted bookmarks she had collected for a long time. With pale hands she opened one thick book and tried to read and understand the small, black words, but utterly failed.

Both were defeated by each other indirectly, and not long after Hinata stood up, with a worried look on her face, she closed the book with a thud, and put the chair under the table with only a soft noise accompanying it. Taking the different volumes with her, she pulled out her library card from her shoulder bag. A long sigh could be heard from her as the librarian's assistant glanced at the name on the yellow card and at the titles of the books she was borrowing.

"Miss Hyuuga," The redhead breathed, aghast by the sheer number. Her ruby eyes grew into huge orbs. "You can't possibly return all seven books by the other day – why not considering getting three or two books first?" Her hands that were used to typing and flipping away at the pages were frozen above the keyboard of the library's computer.

"Ah. G-gomenasai," Hinata apologized half-heartedly, her eyes gracing over the bookmarks she had already put. She hadn't gotten that far in all the books she'd started, and she wanted to finish at least one today.

Interrupting the thoughts of the heiress, the girl smiled, worried that she had upset her, and assured her that they would be reserved for her. "And, I promise, those bookmarks won't be removed from their place. So," She handed over the library card. "What will you bring home, then?" She smiled again, patiently waiting for the other woman's decision. The woman clad in violet and glasses leaned over the counter, her eyes suddenly caught by the man standing up. He was so very _gorgeous_. At least in the librarian's point of view.

"I'll t-take these," Hinata's slender fingers got three books she had somewhat already finished more than five pages, and arranged them on another stack. The college student's eyes then looked at the distracted ones when she noticed that it was for some while that she wasn't responding, and turned her head slightly to peek at what she was eye-goggling - or more correctly, _who - _only to snap her head back towards the librarian. Her face was more red than usual. He was glaring at her. Why was it that they had to hate each other?

**.**

**..**

**.  
><strong>

"No," Hinata groaned quietly, a slight grimace gracing her pale lips.

Everyone else in the college class groaned louder.

"Yes, class. You heard me. More work and assignments are lined up for you these days. Get ready, hm?" The silver-haired teacher, Kakashi Hatake, smiled behind the book he was currently reading, which had a huge, red sign that are usually used for traffic posts. How he loved his students, and torturing them with lies.

RIIIIIINNG!

"Oh, that's it, class. Time to go home! Have fun with the long weekend." The 26-year-old man then announced, snapping shut his bright orange book when most of the class was already outside, excited for the upcoming three days of freedom, already taking the assignment given to them off their minds. Kakashi only shook his head at this, a grin tugging up at the sides of his mouth.

The teacher then looked around the room, from the bottom seats, up towards the farthest chairs, then at the only student left. He put a pale hand on the back of the monitor of his laptop, and pushed it down gently, hearing the soft 'click' a short while after he did so. His gaze was now on the papers stacked neatly on the corner of his table; it was the sheets that every student in the class had taken and answered. Then his black eyes slowly went back to the female, who was currently making her way out of the classroom. "Eh, Hyuuga." He mentioned her last name, a less-than-cheery tone in his voice. No matter how much he loved teaching, it was still tiring.

Said girl's head went up faster than normal, her lavender eyes wide and full of questions. "Y-yes, Sir?" She clutched her notes close to her chest. Wasn't often this particular teacher would call her.

"Er," A finger scratched on the line of the professor's jaw uneasily. "I know it's weekend and all, and all you kids are planning for things I wouldn't really care to know, but, could you help me carry these test papers to the faculty?"

Hinata couldn't help but give a little smile at the man and nod.

**.**

**..**

**.  
><strong>

"Goodbye then," Kakashi smiled at the back of his student, who was already walking off to do her own things. Something quirked him about this stuttering female, although he couldn't really put his finger on what it was. Shrugging it off, he opened the door to the faculty, and entertained the other females that were his age. He better stay clear of younger ones. Especially those attractive students of his.

**.**

**..**

**.  
><strong>

"Hinata, are you reading again?" Ino complained, alighting from the motorcycle after the game had finished. "We were supposed to be having fun." Then her voice lowered into a mutter. "Not that I call this fun… Ow, Sakura, what did you do that for?"

"So playing in an arcade's too boring for you, huh? Well, sorry for being so boring!" The said pink-haired girl withdrew her fist, a glare situated in her jade-like eyes. She was the one who picked out the place for their night out this week, and was obviously frustrated that one was wasn't having fun, and the other was even reading a book to pass the time.

The blond rubbed her head, a pout on her lipstick-covered lips. "Billboard Brow, as much as I miss our childhood, we're college students, for crissakes! We should be dancing at clubs instead of going to places like this," The Yamanaka's eyes then fluttered to the person coming towards them, sky blue eyes brightening up and her cheeks slightly being tinted with a brush of light pink.

Our worried Hinata followed her friend's gaze, sighing exasperatedly, seeing that she was right on who the person was. It was Ino's boyfriend, Deidara, the guy three years above them, along with his own set of friends. Quickly after her frustrated release of breath, Sakura quickly turned her head to see what her two buds were staring at.

"Hey babe," Deidara said, enveloping the flustered Ino in a hug - he rarely gave 'hello' hugs - and gave her a quick peck on the forehead a short while after. "Never thought I'd stumble upon you in a place like this… Oh, hey you two." A brief wave of hand was given to the Hyuuga and the Haruno, the other arm loosely hung around his still surprised girlfriend's waist.

"Hey." Sakura said grudgingly through gritted teeth; she wasn't really fond of him. She never was. She thought that Deidara wasn't deserving of Ino; what with him being part of the gang Akatsuki, and the rumors going around in the school that he was going gay with his red-haired friend, Sasori. The blond male absolutely denied the last part.

Hinata simply ducked her head, along with a blush gracing her cheeks, towards her business management book as she spotted another yellow-haired man determinedly playing with the drums, and who was very obviously loosing. He wasn't here awhile ago…

"Come on, Hinata," Sakura tugged at the mauve-eyed girl's jacket, then looked up at Ino. "Oh, you don't mind, do you, Pig?" Her eyes narrowed, darting to and fro at Deidara, the silver-haired guy, Hidan, the other one-eyed guy, Tobi, and at the supposed gay one, Sasori. She wasn't really keen on leaving Ino with Deidara, but this girl HAD to learn her lesson. Sakura would just follow them, with or without Hinata, as soon as they thought she had already went somewhere else, and jump in when things got serious.

Girl in question didn't reply. She was stunned and drawn in by her boyfriend's 'utter beauty and charm,' as Ino said more than just one time they were chatting on the phone at the wee hours of the morning when one of them couldn't sleep. Instead, Deidara smiled and answered for her. "I'm sure Ino will be fine to go with us. Don't you worry." Then, still with that – uber fake, as Sakura insists – smile, he kissed his girlfriend's forehead again. "Right?"

The Yamanaka nodded, eyes half-lidded, and her mouth in a hovering smile. "We'll… we'll be fiiinnne, Forehead, just fine…." And then Deidara's grin grew wider, and he whisked her away , his friends following him, with Hidan snickered and stuck a tongue out at the female duo left behind.

"Adios, ladies," The violet-eyed man waved his hand lazily, his voice full of mischievousness, that made Sakura think again about what Ino and her boyfriend had just assured her of. Not that she was completely secure that she'd be 'fiiinnne.'

The pinkette mimicked her senior's actions, with Hinata giggling quietly at her facial expression, albeit in a mocked way that made Hidan look like an idiot –which was he was some sort of, since he had repeated the year he was in so many times he himself probably lost count of how many. "Ugh, come on Hinata, let's just go – ow! What the…" Sakura found herself bump into somebody else, after she had hastily grabbed Hinata by her leather satchel to force her into following Ino.

"Sakura-chan!" Of course, it was the male the Hyuuga had spotted a little earlier – Naruto Uzumaki. "Surprise to see you here!" Then he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his already messy blond hair then glanced at the already blushing figure hiding behind Sakura. "Oh… and… er, Hinata, right?" He inquired, a foolish grin gracing his lips.

'He knows me! He knows me!' Hinata thought, breathing heavily, already feeling faint. Clutching her chest tightly with a trembling fist with whitening knuckles, the heiress couldn't manage to speak. 'Naruto-kun knows me!'

Thankfully, Sakura had saved her from humiliation just because of not speaking. 'Naruto might think she was weird or something… Oh Hinata.' "Yeah, Hinata Hyuuga." Tightening her hold on her friend's bag, Sakura then pulled the stone-like Hinata away, waving a nail-polished hand with her back to Naruto. "See ya Naruto!"

**.**

**..**

**.  
><strong>

Sasuke Uchiha sighed; the workload was more than usual for yesterday that he had to stay at the office longer than his regular office hours. He was so exhausted. Not that he would admit that to his show-off of a brother, though. Itachi, no matter how long he stays in his office doing finishing his work, would never have a single sign of being tired or anything.

'I enjoy my work, that's all.' The man told him once, when Sasuke was still studying in college. He had asked on how come he always comes home late, but isn't drained of energy even when he comes back in the wee hours of the morning.

'Enjoys one's work…' "Tch." 'How can that be possible?' He thought glumly, staring at the ceiling from his comfortable position on bed. Then a grin spread across his face gradually. Today, today, today was special. It's his day-off! He can't stop smiling on the thought of having to wake up early just to evade traffic jams.

The man was practically jittering all over with excitement on how he was just going to lounge around on his couch, just watching TV, letting the voice messages on his phone pile up… Hahaha, this day was bound to be workless. Imagine that! He never thought his day-off would come; he never thought he'd see the end of his paperworks!

But before he gets himself some of those juicy tomatoes as breakfast - the Uchiha rolled over on his chest, snuggling into his pillows under the white covers – he was gonna get some more sleep. You can never get enough of sleep. Never.

* * *

><p><em>Hello there! :D Been working on this for awhile. Finally got to post it online. ((And because of this, I didn't have any recent chapters added to my SaiSaku story... =.= Sorry readers of that one.))<br>_

_Please don't hate me for the stupid title. Dx Nothing else had come into my mind but that. And again, please don't hate if there is very little happening between those two. They really have very different lifestyles. _

_But, in the next chapter, you'll see. I promise._


End file.
